


Silence

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 1





	Silence

Title: Silence  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: WWF Michael Cole/Tazz  
Rating: Uh...PG Still don't know what to rate poetry  
Spoilers: 7/12 Smackdown  
Warning: This is poetry. If you're allergic to poetry, please feel  
free to move on.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I promise to put them back when I'm  
done.  
Feedback: Yes, either onlist or off at [melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...). Thanks!  
Distribution: Yes to "Not Ever Thug Needs A Lady" if you'd like it.  
Everyone else, just let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Summary: The reason for Tazz's silence  
Comments: This is the second of 2 poems about the whole Mikey/Tazz  
thing on Smackdown - this one is taken directly from Mikey's comment  
that he hasn't spoken to Tazz since the whole thing began.  
  
  
Tazz is "speaking"  
  
**************************************  
  
Silence  
-Khylara  
  
Even from the ring  
I can see  
The hurt in your eyes  
And I almost lose my nerve.  
I want to run  
Straight into your arms  
And beg forgiveness  
For shutting you out,  
But silence has been  
My only defense.  
I can't afford to take  
The risk  
Of talking to you  
Becaise I know  
What would probably happen  
If I do.  
  
Because  
You're the only one  
Who could break me,  
The only one  
Who could make me come  
Running back  
To McMahon  
Begging  
On hands and knees.  
All it would take  
Is one touch,  
One whispered word,  
One brush of a kiss  
And I'd do  
Anything you asked me to,  
Even if it meant  
Giving up my dream.  
  
Because  
I love you, Mikey  
And what I did  
Has nothing to do with  
How I still feel.  
If I had been given  
Another choice,  
I would've taken it gladly,  
But the only way I get  
What I've wanted  
For so long  
Is if I leave you behind  
And I've worked too long  
And too hard  
To let it go now.  
  
So silence  
Is the only answer  
I can give you  
And the only thing  
I can do  
Is stay away.  
The emptiness of a life  
Without you  
Is something  
I'm going to have to  
Get used to again,  
And I can stand  
The hurt in your eyes  
If I look away.  
  
But in the silence  
I can hear  
Both our hearts breaking,  
And deep down I know  
That if I ever do  
Come back  
To the WWF,  
To you,  
Nothing between us  
Will ever be the same  
Again.


End file.
